Frowned Upon
by xGlaceon
Summary: After being caught as an Eevee, Ocean fell in love with her trainer Scott. She finally confesses and things get freaky... Rated M for lemons, (M)Human x (F)Espeon, yada yada yada, you've been warned.


**Woah. 2 stories in 2 days. Fun, right?**

It was the average day of a 16 year old. Scott went to school everyday to learn, but always ended up getting picked on. He didn't know why, he just does. He's never done anything his bullies, but everyday, they would tease him for all of this random shit that made no sense. They seemed to come up with a new insult everyday.

Like anyone who gets bullied, Scott was depressed. He sat in class all day, sad, no friends to talk to, no one there to hear him out. Hell, even the teachers hated him! His parents were the only ones that cared about him, they're even thinking about sending him to a private school to make some new friends. Scott also had a Pokemon. An Espeon named Ocean. She spoke to him telepathically, or sometimes even through human speech. Scott taught her to speak English many years ago, and overtime, and she gained new vocabulary. She was also Scott's therapist, by helping him through bullying and such.

Well anyways, Scott was walking some from school whilst getting teased by his bullies. "Hey faggot! Faggot, hey! Answer me, faggot!" They yelled to him, but he didn't listen. He knew that they just wanted a reaction, and he wasn't going to give it to them. "Going to go fuck your Pokemon, eh? You disgusting rat." One of them said venomously. Scott stopped walking and clenched his fists. "What the fuck did you just say?" He said calmly, trying hard to not lash at the kid. "I said, are you going to go fuck your Pokemon." He said with a monotone voice, showing off a wicked smiled afterwards.

Ocean was currently waiting at the front door for Scott. He always came home at around 3:30, but he hasn't arrived home yet. She was getting worried about him, it was 4:15. She decided to go out and search for him, she had a feeling that he was in trouble.

"Ha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA!" Scott laughed crazily, like a person from a mental asylum. Scott turned around and started towards the gang of bullies, before stepping infront of the insulter. "Say it again, bitch." Was all Scott said, not breaking eye contact with the little punk. "Go have sex with your Pok-" He was abruptly cut off. Scott had quickly cocked a punch and fired the fist to the asshole's face, knocking him out instantly. The other 2 bullies quickly tackled Scott the the ground, and beat him. Hard.

Ocean had not stopped sprinting when she sensed him nearby. She passed a corner to find two boys beating on another boy. She quickly realized that this boy was Scott. She took action by using Telekinesis and lifted the boys off of Scott before flinging them across the sidewalk. She calmly strutted over to the kids and whispered, "Don't fuck with my trainer."

They arrived home to shocked parents. "Arceus, Scott! What happened to you?!" His over-protective mother said to him, rushing up to him with a roll of paper towel. "I got in a little scrap. It'll be fine, Ma, I'll get Ocean to clean me up." He said, smiling down at his bestfriend, her returning it. "Well, okay then. We were worried sick, young man, don't ever do that again!" "I won't." I said as I retreated to my bedroom.

"Hold still, this might sting a bit." Ocean said as she treated his body. 'Wow, he's pretty muscular, hot, even...' Ocean thought as she started at his back, completely lost in thought. She loved Scott, but human and Pokemon relationships are frowned upon. She also doesn't want to ruin their friendship. "Uh, Ocean, what are you doing?" He said to her, snapping her out of her little daydream. "Oh! Nothing, nothing at all." She said frantically. Good thing he was turned around, because her face was cherry red at this point. "Okay then..." He said as she resumed treating the wounds. "Turn around, please." She told him. He turned so that he was facing her, but she just couldn't stop staring at his muscles. His body looked amazing. "Um, Ocean... You're drooling..." He said, concealing the blush on his face.

He knew that she'd been looking at him. "Ocean... were you looking at me?" He asked, trying to sound like I hadn't known. She looked up at him with teary eyes before she burst into tears, crying into his naked chest. "Ocean! What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed down her spine, trying to comfort her. "I can't hold it in any longer, Scott." She said through whimpers and hics. "Hold what in?" He asked. She looked up at him before closing the gap between their lips, locking them in a kiss. At first, Scott was surprised, but kissed back almost immediately after. She pulled away from the kiss, and said, "I love you, Scott. Ever since you caught me as an Eevee, I've always had a thing for you." Scott was shocked by this sentence, but he loved her back, even if it was frowned upon. "Oh, Ocean..." He said, as they embraced in another loving kiss. This time, Scott broke it, to see a smiling, teary-eyed Espeon in front of him. It wasn't until now that he had noticed how beautiful she was, beautiful like a real ocean.

It's been a few hours since Ocean had confessed to Scott, and all they've been doing was talking about random stuff, kissing, and cuddling. For Scott, it had been the best hours of his life. He felt Ocean's backpaw touch his manhood, causing it to rise up. Ocean's looked up at him before retracting her foot. "Oops! S-Sorry!" She said blushing. "Why are you sorry? I enjoyed it..." Ocean looked at him surprisingly, before stretching both of her backpaws and surrounding his cock in her pawpads. She stroked him slowly, listening to his heavenly moans and sighs from his first sexual experience. "Do you like it?" She asked in a breathy voice. He couldn't even speak; all he could do was moan and hic at the sensation. She giggled, then said, "I'll take that as a yes."

She snaked down his bed until she arrived at her destination. She slowly pulled down the waistband of his shorts until his member greeted her with a smack on the chin. "Arceus, this thing is huge!" She said as she rubbed her chin where his dick collided with. "Sorry..." He said blushing. She took action and inserted the head of his penis into her maw, and suck on it hard, causing Scott to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Her tongue rubbed around the head of his cock, making a squirt of pre land on her tongue. She removed the member from her mouth, and said, "Mmm, tasty.", licking her lips afterwards.

With a giggle, she went back to sucking, but this time decending down until the his dick touched the entrance of her throat. After becoming adjusted to his musky scent, she proceeded to slide the cock down her throat, winning a shiver from her new lover. It wasn't long before her lips kissed his groin. "F-Fuck, that's good." He said as she quickly pulled off of his cock, spraying saliva and pre all over his lower half, followed by coughs and choking coughs. "Arceus, Ocean! Don't hurt yourself!" He told her as she stopped making her noises. "I thought I could do it..." She said, her chin being lifted up afterwards so that she was facing Scott. "Listen, you're doing great. Don't think that you aren't." He told her reassuringly. She smiled at this, and dived back on to his cock, bobbing up and down at a fast pace. It wasn't long before Scott felt his oncoming orgasm. "Shit... here it comes..." He said as he blew his load in her mouth. The creamy spunk shot all over her mouth, painting it white. She went wide-eyed as she felt the seed invade her mouth, but quickly swallowed it with an audible gulp.

Scott was panting loudly as he recovered from the intense orgasm. Ocean giggled as she rubbed her stomach fur on the bottom of his cock as she traveled up the bed, until her dripping sex was in line of his semi-erect cock. She moved her tailtips and stroked the meat until it was hard again, then positioned herself over it. "Ready?" Scott asked, her nodding. "Alright, here we go..." He said as he slid the first 3 inches into her puffy cunt. She gasped at the sensation of penetration, then moaned, her eyes closing in bliss. Her sex gripped his cock perfectly, clamping down on it, giving them both amounts of pleasure. She insisted to take over, and Scott asked no questions. She rode him cowgirl style while she moaned wildly. She rode him fast, almost at a blurred pace. It wasn't long before Ocean felt the rising of an orgasm. "I'm gonna cum!" She said through pants and moans. Only a couple of seconds later, she came. Hard. The orgasm had hit her full force, causing her to stop her movements, only to shiver and moan as she rode it out. When she recovered, Scott carried on with the humping, forcefully smashing their hips together at a blurry pace. Her moans slowly turned into squeaks the harder he fucked the lilac-furred Pokemon. It wasn't long until Scott felt the rising sensation of an orgasm once more.

"Gonna cum soon." He panted, making the Espeon smile widely. "Please, Scott! Cum in me! I want to feel it inside, all of it!" She encouraged, his orgasm about to reach its peak. "FUCK!" He screamed as he blew his load inside of his Pokemon, again, just like her mouth, he painted it, but this time, he came a lot more. Seed seeped out through her hole as he removed his cock from inside of her, leaving Ocean in a sweaty, panting mess on the bed. Just then, his heart stopped as he heard his doorknob turn, to reveal his mother. "WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME HAPPENED HERE?!"

**I have school tomorrow, so this is rushed as fuck. It's 12:30AM when I'm uploading this, so I'm sorry if there's grammar errors and whatnot. I'm proud of myself, though... Two stories a week. Favourite if you enjoyed, also, leave a review telling me what you thought. Also, I deleted "Red Butterflies" because I'm just so stumped on it, and I'm terrible at writing plot, so I'm sticking to one-shots until I can improve my writing. That's it for updates and shit, peace. - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


End file.
